Plumbing For Dummies
by Complices
Summary: -ATENCION: Spoilers capítulo 5x02 "The Bond In The Boot"-


**N/A: Es completamente inevitable no escribir sobre el final del cap :D**

**Disclaimer: Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a FOX, desgraciadamente.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ ___**

Todavía era complicado evitar ciertas situaciones, evitar que esa mirada se cruzase con la suya y desmoronara todos y cada uno de sus ideales, todas y cada una de las cosas en las que ella creía, o no.

En la cocina, en el apartamento de Booth, intentaban "arreglar" una de sus tuberías. Seeley presumía de ser un buen maestro, pero ese trabajo no era para ellos, menos para ella; lo suyo eran los huesos. Se apartó, preocupada por su reloj de muñeca, cuando el agua salía a presión de uno de los encajes.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- preguntó arrodillada a su lado, con un semblante sorprendido, un poco enojada, pero aún así sonriendo.

-Quítate la ropa- le dijo él aun riendo.

-¿Es una ironía, Booth?- le miró con su característica falta de perspicacia.

Era tan inocente como inteligente. Se esforzaba, eso sí, por entender a Booth y todos sus entresijos, pero no lograba comprenderle tal y como le gustaría. Sabía que una parte suya estaba irracionalmente enamorada, la otra intentaba negarlo. ¿Enamorarse? Probablemente ese verbo nunca había estado en su vocabulario. Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente de la necesidad humana de compartirlo todo con otra persona, de conectarse, de aferrarse a alguien; él sabía que la amaba y no se atrevía a decírselo.

-¿Tu qué crees?- sonrió seductoramente.

-Yo…no sé, Booth. A veces no consigo seguirte.- se levantó, dispuesta a servirse un poco de whiskey.

-Bueno… si prefieres quedarte así y luego enfermarte es tu decisión- se quitó la camiseta que gracias a la tubería estaba empapadísima y totalmente pegada a su perfecto torso.

Brennan alzó las cejas y sonrió, mientras le miraba de forma encantadora.

-¿Quieres que te alcance una toalla? Aunque parece… creo que… no la necesitas.-

-¿Te has puesto nerviosa huesos?- se acerco a ella lentamente.

-No. No, estoy bien. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?-

-Por nada- sonrió- ¿Vas a quitarte la ropa o tengo que hacerlo yo?-

-Pues, no debería… porque…- poco a poco fue dejando de hablar al comprobar que Seeley desabrochaba con delicadeza el primer botón de su camisa. Un poco desconcertada, puso sus manos sobre las de él. Debía de admitirlo. –Sí que me he puesto nerviosa, Booth.-

-Ha!... lo sabía, te conozco demasiado- dijo mientras movía su mano para desabrochar otro botón.

-Eh… ¿qué vas a hacer? No tengo más ropa aquí.-

-Ven conmigo…- la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta su habitación, donde le quitó lentamente la camisa para luego sacar una de las suyas desde su closet y ponérsela – Listo… ahora ya no enfermarás- le guiño un ojo.

-Vaya, gracias- bajó la cabeza- Por un momento llegué a pensar que… -se detuvo, mirándole- ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Mmm…- le miró de arriba abajo- Puede… ¿Tú?-

-Bien. Puedo preparar macarrones. ¿Te acuerdas de mis macarrones?-

-Imposible olvidarlos- le sonrió- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?-

-Ah…no. Quiero hacerlo sola. Puedes seguir "arreglando" la tubería.- dijo divertida.

-No te preocupes, lo haré- se quitó los pantalones ,se puso unos deportivos luego se dirigió a la cocina y se metió bajo el lavamanos.

Temperance utilizaba sus trucos para la cocina, aquellos que Carrie le había dado hace tiempo, y los juntaba con sus corazonadas y algo de ciencia. Miraba de reojo hacia Booth y a veces, cuando él no se percataba, se daba la vuelta para poder verle. Aquella idea de seguir sin camiseta la estaba matando. Tantos deseos reprimidos y ahora, además, tenía que cargar con el de Seeley de esa forma, ante ella. Se acercó un poco hasta él para tener constancia de su trabajo.

-Creo que necesitas una nueva.-

-¿Una nueva?- rió- ¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?- le miró curioso.

-Creo que el problema de esa tubería es la vejez. ¿No has pensado en cambiarla?-

-No, normalmente pienso en otras cosas, no en tuberías-

-Pues piensa lo que quieras, Booth, yo sólo te aconsejo. Es como un hueso mal soldado después de una rotura, es fácil que se rompa de nuevo.-

-Si la cambio ¿Vendrás a ayudarme?-

-Sí- se puso de cuclillas a su lado- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Tenerme aquí?-

-Exacto…- le dijo antes de cogerle la mano y tirarla hacia él, cayéndole encima.

-¡Booth!- rió, sujetándose con las manos en el suelo y mirándolo en silencio, fijamente.

-¿Qué?- sonrió- ¿No te gusta?-

-Estamos muy cerca…- respiraba más profundamente.

-Creo que aun podemos estarlo más…- la acercó un poco.

-No sé qué vas a hacer conmigo…-susurró, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo le selló los labios con los suyos, intentando provocar lo más parecido a un beso de amor.

-No tienes idea todo lo que quiero hacer…- le dijo cuando se separaron por falta de aire luego de una acalorada sesión de besos.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?- revolvió su pelo, acariciándolo.

-Mmm déjame pensarlo…- bromeó- Puedes quedarte esta y todas las noches que quieras- sonrió.

Un pitido agudo anunció que los macarrones estaban listos. Temperance no se movió, pero siguió mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-No tengo nada de hambre…- negaba con la cabeza, mientras sonreía y se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada sobre él.

-Qué mal porque yo sí…- le dijo antes de cogerla por la cintura y cambiar posiciones, ahora ella estaba entre él y el piso.

Temperance suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Los besos de Seeley recorrían su cuello de forma seductora. Podía perder totalmente el control de sus actos, de su cuerpo, si es que no lo había perdido ya. No podía creérselo.

-Es verdad…- recorría el rostro de él con sus manos- Booth…-

-Mmmh…- seguía besándola- Claro que lo es…- se apegó aun más a ella.

-¿Desde cuándo?- la camiseta que Booth le había prestado voló, desapareció, y pudo notar el contacto de sus pieles, algo que la hizo temblar.

-Desde…-dejó de besarla y le miró a los ojos- Creo… creo que desde siempre…-

-Podría matarte…- susurró entre risas- Porque he esperado muchísimo. Me desestructuraste, irracionalmente; yo nunca he sido como soy cuando estoy contigo…-

-¿Cuánto?... ¿Cuánto has esperado?-

-¡Qué importa! No quiero esperar más.-bajó sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Seeley.

-Anda…- le mordió el cuello- Dímelo…-

-Desde que, insistentemente, me pediste que trabajara contigo.-

-¿Qué?, o sea que hemos perdido casi 5 años… tendremos que recuperar el tiempo perdido- sonrió.

La principal tarea era deshacerse de esa tensión que provocaban los nervios, esos nervios tan comunes que sentían por estar juntos de esa forma, real, auténtica, tal y como deseaban. Besos y caricias rompieron el hielo y dejaron espacio al fuego. El agua esparcida por el suelo tan sólo lo ponía más fácil. El cuerpo de Temperance, mojado, casi desnudo, dejaba poco a la imaginación de Booth, quien a veces cerraba los ojos intentando agradecer tenerla entre sus brazos por fin, después de todo. Su sueño, la historia, recorrían por ambas mentes; ella había descrito esas escenas, él las había visto, y ahora las estaban sintiendo. Un silencio más que sepulcral delataba el sonido de sus intensas respiraciones.

-Booth…-

-Temperance… ¿Pasa algo?-

-No. Es sólo que… que… - se quedó callada- Creo que tengo que decírtelo. Decirte que te quiero…-

-¿Me quieres que..?- bromeó – Te amo Temperance…-

Y aquellas dos palabras desataron la pasión, una pasión que necesitaba un aliciente y lo había encontrado. Un contacto, un roce, un beso, una caricia, un abrazo, una mirada, una palabra… cada gesto, de cualquier forma, les hacía disfrutar. Enamorados tras mucho tiempo, aún comenzaban a encontrarse; a encontrar otras razones de las cuales enamorarse más todavía, a encontrar sentimientos que quizás ni siquiera conocían, a encontrar maneras de demostrarse amor. Tanto él como ella tenían mucho que ofrecerse. Por el momento, entregarse en cuerpo y alma sería suficiente. Temperance lo tuvo claro después y recordó aquella conversación… "al hacer el amor dos personas se convierten en una". ¿Qué había hecho ese hombre sino transformarla? Su ética, su moral, sus ideales. Ahora también la forma de amar.

_Booth: Here we are, all of us. Basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other. All searching for the slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking "Oh, there's nobody out there for me." But all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in awhile, every once in awhile, two people meet and there's that spark. And yes, Bones, he's handsome, and she's beautiful, and maybe that's all they see at first. But making love... making love... that's when two people become one._

_Bones: It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space._

_Booth: Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close._

_Bones: To what? Breaking the laws of physics?_

_Booth: Yeah, Bones - a miracle._

Ninguno tenía certeza del tiempo que había pasado exactamente; Brennan miró el reloj y recordó que no funcionaba. No importaba. El tiempo no importaba ahora. Seeley recorría el vientre de ella, dibujaba, escribía, besaba… quedarse así siempre sería bueno. Y se sonreían. Temperance le acariciaba el brazo derecho, el hombro derecho.

-Me está empezando a doler la espalda, Booth. Debo tener marcado tu suelo en el culo.- rió.

-Ohh lo siento- se levanto rápidamente y antes de que ella pudiese protestar la cogió en brazos claramente con intenciones de llevarla a su habitación.

-No…Booth…bájame. O te fastidiarás la espalda de nuevo.-

-Tranquila, te bajaré…- sonrió- Cuando lleguemos a mi habitación-

-Estás loco.- le besó la mejilla- Se andar…¿Sabes?-

-Se que sabes… pero ¿Puedes?- le guiñó un ojo – Porque si aun puedes me encargaré de que ya no-

-Completamente loco- rió- Deberías dejarme una toalla; estoy toda mojada ¿Recuerdas?-

-Mmmh ¿Ahora?... ¿Quieres una toalla ahora?- le miró sorprendido.

-O después…- sonrió- Hay que recuperar cinco años ¿no?-

-Aww… esa es mi chica- sonrió también.

Un par de horas después, agotados y solo cubiertos por una delgadísima sábana se durmieron plácidamente. A la mañana siguiente y aun abrazados, un intenso ruido los despertó, era el teléfono de Brennan, a regañadientes la dueña del molestoso aparato se levantó de donde estaba cómodamente dormida y se dirigió hacia el living apretando rápidamente el botón para contestar, no quería despertar a su ahora, amante.

-¿Dónde diablos estás?- pregunto una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué? Espera…¿Angie? ¿Qué… qué quieres?- bostezó.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero?... ¿Olvidaste ya los planes que teníamos para hoy?-

-¿Planes…? ¡Oh mierda! Lo olvidé.- se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.-Ahora mismo me acerco a tu casa.-

-Eso no será necesario cariño, estoy en el estacionamiento de tu edificio…-

-¿¿Qué?? ¿Por qué estás ahí? Bueno, quiero decir… espérame en el coche.-

-¡Qué va! Ábreme la puerta que ya estoy aquí…-

-¿Tienes una copia de las llaves, verdad? Pues sube tú misma, que ahora llego.-

-¿Y se puede saber dónde estás?- preguntó evidentemente sonriendo.

-Ponte cómoda y tómate cualquier cosa. Ya salgo.- y colgó.

Se acercó hacia la habitación de Seeley y comprobó que ya estaba despierto.

-Tengo que irme, Booth…Ángela me espera.-

-¿Y no me vas a dar un beso de buenos días al menos?-

-Intentaba evitarlo por si luego no podíamos parar…- se acercó, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Autocontrol es algo que me sobra Dra. Brennan…- la besó más apasionadamente esta vez- ¿No he quedado demostrado los últimos 5 años?-

-Pensé que después de probarme sería más irresistible para ti.- bromeó, sonriendo.

-Oh por eso no te preocupes, lo eres- le sonrió- Pero una vez que comienzo…- le mordió suavemente el cuello- Ya no puedo parar…-

-Bien, ya está- le detuvo- Ahora voy a ponerme mi ropa, ¿sí? No me sigas, porque una sonrisa más… un beso más… y llegaré completamente tarde.- rieron.

Consiguió adecentarse lo mejor posible: los vaqueros y la blusa blanca del día anterior, el pelo recogido, algo de maquillaje gracias al brillo de labios y los polvos que llevaba en el bolso… y una sonrisa nueva difícil de disimular. Condujo hasta su apartamento inventando alguna explicación, alguna excusa; pero sabía de sobra que a Ángela no le servían las mentiras, siempre la acababa descubriendo. Antes de abrir se aseguró, en el espejo del ascensor, de volver a ser la misma. Las llaves giraron en el cerrojo de la puerta y se adentró. Su amiga, su mejor amiga en el mundo, la esperaba en el sofá mientras tomaba un refresco de limón.

-Perdóname, Angie…yo… nunca me olvido de estas cosas, y tú lo sabes.-

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- le preguntó directamente mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Eh…pues… ayer Booth me enseñó fontanería… y al parecer se me hizo un poco tarde, ¿no?- se mordió el labio.

-¿Ahora se llama fontanería?- rió- ¿Y qué tal la tiene?... supongo que bien puesta…-

-¿Qué? ¡¡No!! Quise ayudarle a arreglar la gotera. ¡Le compré un libro! Luego todo se llenó de agua… un desastre.-

-¿Y te tardaste toda la noche arreglándola?-

-Angie…- se sentó a su lado- No puedo dejar de pensar… es… fue…- le "robó" el refresco para darle un sorbo- ¿Qué te tengo que contar exactamente?-

-Todo… debes contármelo todo… anda, desde el principio-

-El pegamento olía fatal. Booth estaba encantador…¡No imaginé que sería tan difícil arreglar una gotera! Luego comenzó a salir agua, mucha agua… y… me quitó la blusa. Yo estaba alucinada. Me ofreció una de sus camisetas. Pero él no se puso ninguna… -sonrió.

-Wow- sonrió- ¿Y qué más?-

-Preparé unos macarrones que aún nadie se ha comido, ¿Me entiendes?-

-¡¡OH DIOS MIO!!!- chilló- ¿Y cómo estuvo eh?-

-Ocurrió como tres veces. Estoy realmente satisfecha con él.- rió.

-Me alegro por ti- le abrazó fuertemente- Bueno… ahora que ya son novios, supongo que será más fácil preparar todo esto-

-Ninguno ha dicho nada de ser pareja. ¿Lo somos? Es decir…yo quiero a Booth.-

-Y el te quiere a ti, está más que claro ¿No?... ¿O necesitas que te lo pida de la forma más cursi posible?-

-No.- sonrió- ¿Nos ponemos con ello?-

-Creo que es lo mejor…-

Brennan se dio una ducha y se cambio rápidamente de ropa y partieron al centro comercial en búsqueda de lo necesario para la sorpresa que le tenían preparada a Booth; debido a su excelente labor como investigador y agente del FBI el Jeffersonian y obviamente sus superiores del FBI decidieron hacerle una fiesta de reconocimiento y bienvenida luego de su operación; la primera parada: una de las más exclusivas tiendas de vestidos de la cuidad, una vez ahí Ángela asesoró en todo lo necesario a su mejor amiga, Temperance tenía claramente buen gusto pero si intentaba dejar literalmente paralizado a Booth debía hacerle caso a su amiga. Cuatro horas después y luego de haber comprado vestidos, zapatos y otros accesorios se dispusieron a almorzar en unos de los locales del mismo centro comercial donde ambas pidieron ensaladas y agua, mientras hablaban animadamente el teléfono de Brennan comenzó a sonar.

-Brennan.- respondió sin más.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Qué tal estás?-

-¡Booth!- su rostro dejó ver una sonrisa- Estoy bien. Como con Angie. ¿Quieres acercarte?-

-Mmm Tal vez… ¿Dónde estás?-

-En el centro comercial. Comemos donde siempre.-

-¿Quieres que pase por ti?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Quiero que estés conmigo.- le habló en voz baja- ¿Es mucho pedir?-

-La verdad… es que no, yo también quiero estar contigo… Te veo en 15 minutos ¿Vale?-

-Claro. Un beso.- colgó, mirando a su amiga- ¿Vas a comer o a mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro?-

-¿Puedo hacer las dos?-

-¿Pero qué pasa, Angie?- preguntó riendo.

-Nada… es que aun me cuesta creer que mi sueño se ha hecho realidad-

-¿Tu sueño?- arqueó las cejas.

-Ajá… mi sueño, ahora te has ahorrado mi regalo de cumpleaños- rió.

-Vaya, pues tenía un regalo fantástico escondido en algún rincón de mi casa pero ahora no…- se detuvo, levantándose, y se acercó hasta la puerta por donde Seeley acababa de aparecer- No han sido quince minutos…- sonrió.

-Ah pues… entonces me devuelvo- comenzó a girarse.

-Para- le agarró del brazo- No me dejes aquí…-

-Está bien- sonrió antes de besarle le mejilla - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Comemos o nos vamos?-

-Mmmm… ven- sujetó su mano- Quédate un poco con nosotras y luego nos vamos…-

-Ok… vamos-

Se sentaron en la mesa. Los tres se miraban sin dejar de sonreír. Una situación bastante diferente a las sucedidas anteriormente.

-¿Por qué nadie dice nada?- preguntó Brennan confundida.

-Porque estamos comiendo- dijo Booth

-Además no hay nada que decir- contestó Ángela

-Ah, genial.- asintió con la cabeza, llevándose un poco de ensalada a la boca. Y miró a Booth. Y sonrió.

-Bueno… Hmm… ¿Están de compras?- preguntó él.

-Sí, pero ya hemos terminado.- se levantó- ¿Nos vamos?- miró a su amiga- ¿Puedes apañarte con esto?- y antes de que pudiera responder le tendió una bolsa y le besó la mejilla- Gracias, Angie. Muchas gracias.- tiró de Booth hasta salir de restaurante.

-¿No vas a decirme lo que había en la bolsa?- sonrió inocentemente.

-Creo que tendrás que aguantarte, de momento- se acercó mucho más hacia él- ¿No tienes nada para mí?- susurró, acariciando sus labios.

-Si…- se acercó aun más- Pero creo que tendrás que aguantarte- rió.

-Oh…- se separó- Que venganza más cruel.-

-Aun no has visto nada querida- la cogió de la cintura y la beso tiernamente.

-¿Dónde me vas a llevar ahora?- acariciaba su mejilla.

-Dónde tú quieras…-

-¿Qué tal a tu apartamento?- acompañó la pregunta de una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Segura?... creo que el tuyo está más cerca-

-¿Acaso tienes prisa?- rió- Vamos al mío, entonces.-

-¿Yo prisa? Nah… ¿Quién fue la que insinuó lo del apartamento?-

-No tiene por qué ocurrir nada, ¿no? Somos adultos con autocontrol.- bromeó.

-Exacto, solo tomaremos el postre… ¿Te apetece helado de chocolate?- preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la SUV.

-Me apetece.- sonrió.

Se subieron a la SUV en silencio y 20 minutos más tarde estaban fuera del apartamento de Brennan, en el camino se detuvieron a comprar helado de chocolate, como bien había mencionado Booth, era hora del postre. Se sentaron en el sillón cómodamente mientras escuchaban un poco de Jazz, tiempo después e inesperadamente Booth se levantó y cogió a Temperance de la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

-Eh…sí, Booth, pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo…-

-Aww huesos, yo te visto bailar… anda vamos-

Le cogió la mano. Se miraron. En ese momento él pensó que no había nada mejor en el mundo; ella pensó que no había sentido nada parecido antes. Se acercó un poco más a Booth. Mientras se movían lentamente, las manos de Seeley recorrían la espalda de Temperance; las de ella jugaban con el rostro de su tan especial agente del FBI. Lo cierto es que ninguno quería nada más que lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Booth se perdió en los ojos de Brennan, como solía hacer cuando tan solo eran compañeros; su forma, su color… tenían el poder de paralizarle cuando ella lo miraba fijamente. Había ocurrido tantas veces… que rió al pensarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Booth?- sonrió- ¿Te ríes de mí? ¿Tan mal lo hago?-

-No no, no me rio de ti… es solo que… parece un sueño-

-Sueño… mmm…en tu sueño estábamos casados y éramos dueños de un club.-

-E ibas a tener un hijo mío- le miró fijamente.

-Sí…- asintió con la cabeza- Sólo… sólo era un sueño.-

-Ajá… solo un sueño…-

-Booth, tú…- bajó la mirada- No sé cómo decirte… tú eres padre; ¿Quieres volver a serlo?-

-Yo… ¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres volver a ser padre?-

-Pues si… sería… genial-

-Yo sigo pensando en la propuesta que te hice antes de la operación; aunque cambiaría el método.- sonrió.

-Huesos… yo… no sé qué decir… me encantaría pero…- le miró a los ojos- No quiero ser padre en tiempo parcial otra vez-

-Booth…¡Booth!- le sujetó la mejilla dulcemente- Estoy contigo. "Hay más de un tipo de familia", me dijiste. Me gustaría que formáramos nuestra propia familia.-

-Eso… ¿Quiere decir que ahora somos una pareja?-

Ella se abrazó a él. Habían terminado de bailar hace rato, aunque la música seguía sonando. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Seeley y cerró los ojos.

-Más que eso…- susurró.

-Una… familia- sonrió él.

Pasó rápido la semana. Viéndose cada hora, cada momento que les era posible; recuperando el tiempo perdido también. Y llegó el sábado. El gran día. Ángela se comprometió en "engañar" a Booth; una fiesta de etiqueta en el museo del Jeffersonian, pero sólo eso. Acudiría todo el mundo. Apareció en la puerta del museo a las nueve. Antes de entrar Angie le arregló la corbata. Y luego la sorpresa fue más que evidente. "Bienvenido, Seeley" se podía leer en una gran pancarta. Amigos, compañeros de trabajo, jefes… todos estaban allí, todos estaban allí para él. Tan emocionado, era incapaz de decir alguna palabra.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su amiga, colocándole la mano en el brazo.

-Ángela… ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?- la abrazó- Gracias…-

-Era una sorpresa, Seeley. Voy a buscar a tu huesos, no me responde al móvil…- sonrió.

-Ok…- fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a saludar a sus colegas.

Ahí estaban algunos de sus compañeros del FBI junto con sus jefes quienes lo abrazaron y felicitaron entusiasmadamente, también había un par de sus amigos del ejercito, los cuales no veía hace mucho tiempo, sorprendido solo pudo pensar en la única persona que podría haberlos reclutado para la ocasión "Huesos" susurró para sí, y fue ahí cuando la vio caminando lentamente hacia él, aun estaba a varios metros de él para su gusto pero la vista era increíblemente fantástica, un vestido rojo ajustaba completamente su figura, se veía tan espectacular que de pronto sintió celos de todos los que estaban en aquel lugar porque simplemente podían mirarla y admirar su infinita belleza. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a él se olvidó del resto de los presentes y le sonrió seductoramente.

-¿Qué tal Dra.?-

-Parezco un semáforo en rojo- rió, sujetándole de la corbata- Mmm…que sexy…-

-Lo sé… las tengo a todas locas por mis huesos-

-Podrán estar locas con lo que quieran, pero los huesos son míos.- sonrió, mirándole- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?-

-Esta increíble- dijo mirando hacia todos lados- Gracias…- le besó la mejilla dulcemente.

-Sólo disfruta de la noche.- cogió una flor de una mesa y la colocó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, después se acercó hacia su oído- Te quiero…- susurró antes de empezar a caminar.

-¿Y qué se supone que hago ahora?- rió.

-Prepara un discurso. Lo vas a necesitar.- sonrió.

Se perdió entre una multitud de personas. Cam, Ángela, Hodgins…estaban junto a ella. Hablaban y reían. Brennan observaba a Booth desde lejos. Cuando sus miradas coincidían, sólo sonreían. Y a media noche le tocaba el turno al momento más emotivo. Un pequeño escenario y, sobre él, el director del FBI, dispuesto a decir unas palabras. Y no sólo él. También algunos amigos, compañeros del Jeffersonian… Angie se refirió a él como el poli más "bueno" del FBI. Todos rieron.

-Deberías subir…- dijo en mitad de su discurso, mirando a su mejor amiga- Sí, sí, Dra. Brennan. Porque tendrás algo que decir, ¿No?-

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. Miró a Angie queriendo matarla pero accedió a subir. Pasó por delante de Booth y se colocó a su lado.

-No sé que puedo decir de ti, Booth…- Ángela le hizo un gesto con su mano, Brennan asintió -Eres mi compañero desde casi cinco años… contigo he pasado muchísimo: desde situaciones de peligro a situaciones algo vergonzosas. He comprobado en primera persona todas tus virtudes, las cuales te hacen ser excepcional en este trabajo; coraje, valentía, empatía, inteligencia, sensibilidad, fuerza…- sonrió- Luchas por los demás y, lo más importante, luchas por ti mismo. Escondes un gran corazón debajo de esa capa de poli duro, yo lo sé y los que están aquí también. Eres una pieza muy importante en este lugar y sin ti no seríamos capaces de hacer justicia, de resolver crímenes; no sería capaz. Por eso hemos pensado que te merecías todo esto… por ser el agente especial Seeley Booth. Especial para mucha gente, y sobre todo para mí.-

-Gracias Huesos- le besó la mejilla y le quitó el micrófono por lo que todos rieron- Bueno… Hola a todos, gracias por venir…mmh la verdad es que no me esperaba esta recepción porque alguien- miro a Ángela y rieron otra vez-…Me dijo que sería algún evento de esos donde van solo squints pero ya ven, me he llevado una gran sorpresa, así que… gracias a todos por la bienvenida, a la gente del FBI, a mis jefes y mis compañeros, sé que ellos quieren ser como yo pero lamentablemente soy único e irrepetible- les guiñó un ojo- También agradecer a mis ex compañeros del ejercito que no veía desde hace… ufff no diré cuanto porque pareceré más viejo de lo que soy, a mis cerebritos claramente por que sin ellos no estaría donde estoy, los quiero a todos aunque a veces me saquen de mis casillas… a mi hijo, Parker, que no está aquí conmigo ahora por razones obvias y por último a mi compañera quien ha estado conmigo en todo momento en los últimos 5 años, sin contar que es la más inteligente, sexy, bonita e increíble mujer que exista en el planeta…- sonrió.

Brennan avanzó hasta él, cogió su rostro con ambas manos y le besó. Fue como un acto reflejo. Algo que ella denominaría "error", algo irracional. Lo había deseado durante todo la noche e imaginó como sería esconderlo siempre; no le gustaba. La sala al completo se quedó en silencio. Cam, Hodgins, Sweets…e incluso Ángela, se quedaron congelados, con la boca abierta. Seeley simplemente la miró tan alucinado como el resto.

-Booth… yo… lo siento. No sé que me ha pasado.- se explicó en voz baja.

-Aww huesos… no te preocupes, ahora no tendremos que esconderlo más- la abrazó.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- todo el mundo les miraba y se sentía muy incómoda.

-Hmm no sé…- se acerco al micrófono- Si, estamos juntos…. Ahora… ¿No estábamos de fiesta?- todos rieron- Pues sigamos en ello…-

Seeley bajó del escenario sin soltar la mano de Temperance. Sus amigos del Jeffersonian les observaron todavía anonadados mientras se alejaban. Salieron al exterior, donde la mejor vista de Washington estaba esperándoles.

-Después de esto mucha gente de ahí dentro querrá matarnos.- rió, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Matar-nos?- rió- Matarte querrás decir, ¿Viste las caras que tenían todas esas mujeres?, tendrás que contratar servicios de seguridad-

-Yo puedo protegerme sola.- se sentó en uno de los bancos- Necesito quitarme este vestido. Será muy sexy, pero es muy incómodo.- se quejó.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo ayudar a quitarte el vestido y ¿Adivina qué?... ¡Gratis!- se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Muy audaz, Seeley- sonrió- Sólo hay un único problema… ahí dentro hay muchísima gente con cámara de video.-

-Aguafiestas- le beso la comisura de los labios- Pero tienes razón… no quiero que nadie vea lo que es mío…-

-Lástima que no podamos marcharnos ¿verdad?-

-¿Quién dijo que no podíamos?-

-No sé, Booth. Es tu fiesta. No estaría bien.-

-Ok… entonces vamos adentro bailamos un poco y luego nos vamos- le cogió la mano.

Así lo hicieron. Aún después a una hora de la noticia, el personal seguía pendiente de ellos. Pero eso no les importaba, ni siquiera prestaban atención. Brennan se pegó a él. Seeley colocó sus manos un poco más debajo de la cintura de ella. Se miraban a los ojos continuamente. Sus labios se provocaban, sin llegar a tocarse. El roce de sus respiraciones era más que suficiente para conseguir sentirse un poco más excitados, nerviosos. Temperance recorrió la espalda de Seeley con sus manos, por el interior de la chaqueta.

-¿No tienes calor? Porque yo sí. Han debido apagar el aire acondicionado; esto parece un horno.-

-¿Calor?...- le preguntó riendo- La única acalorada aquí eres tu Huesos… ¿Por qué será?-

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú no tienes calor?- deslizó sus manos hacia el interior de su camiseta.

-Ahh- cerró los ojos fuertemente y respiro profundo- No todavía…-

-Oh…eso lo puedo arreglar.- sonrió pícara mientras bajaba desde su torso hasta el vientre y colocaba las manos sobre su cinturón.

-Mmmh…- apretó la mandibula-Nada…- negó con la cabeza.

Temperance frunció el ceño. ¿La estaba retando? Nadie, nunca, jamás, retaba a la doctora Brennan. Quitó la evilla de su cinturón y sonrió. Después se acercó hasta su cuello, sus labios lo recorrían de forma atractiva, hasta acariciar seductoramente su barbilla. Las manos seguían su propio camino, intentando desabrochar algún botón de su camisa.

-¿No te mueres por salir de aquí?- le susurró al oído.

-Puede…- trataba de mantener el control el mayor tiempo posible- Pero sería realmente poco educado abandonar mi fiesta ¿No?-

-Ven…-

Tiró de su chaqueta hasta conducirle a un lugar un poco más apartado, aún en la sala de baile. Se apoyó contra la pared e hizo que Seeley quedara lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Siguió besándole. Uno de sus tirantes se deslizó por su hombro de manera accidental. La mirada de Booth se concentró en ese mismo lugar, desviándose de forma inconsciente hacia otros rincones igual o más provocadores.

-¿No voy a poder cambiarte de opinión?-

-Si sigues trabajando así de duro para conseguirlo… quizás- posó una de sus manos en la cintura Temperance.

-Joo, Booth… solo estamos juntos una semana ¿y ya he perdido mi capacidad para volverte loco?- arreglaba el cuello de su chaqueta.

-No las has perdido… para nada- suspiró- Solo trato de auto controlarme ¿O prefieres que haga ciertas cosas aquí delante de todos?, mira que no me la estas poniendo nada de fácil- pegó totalmente el cuerpo de ella entre él suyo y la pared.

-Ah, ya veo…- sonrió, mordiéndose el labio- Me gustan los retos, ¿A ti no?-

-Me encantan… sobre todo porque siempre los gano-

-Aún no ha pasado con este…- le llevó las manos hasta su espalda- ¿Me ayudas o tengo que hacerlo yo?-

-Déjame pensarlo…- le mordió delicadamente el cuello

-Hey ustedes dos… consíganse una habitación- rió Ángela- ¿No ven que hacen que me ponga celosa?

-¡Angie!- sonrió- Esto… ¿has visto mucho?-

-Lo suficiente para querer secuestrar al primer hombre que se me cruce…- miró a Booth.

-Pues a él no lo mires, es mío.- le cubrió los ojos con una mano- No podemos marcharnos de la fiesta. Es su fiesta.-

-Lo sé, pero yo estaba mirando a ese de allí- ambos se dieron vuelta a mirar al tipo que estaba exactamente atrás de Booth- Por lo de la fiesta no te preocupes, solo podemos ocupar el lugar hasta…- miró su reloj- Veinte minutos más-

-Mmm, ¿has oído?- besó a Seeley en los labios- Veinte minutos… ¿podrás?-

-¿Yo? ¿No eras tú la que tenia calor?- rió.

-Efectivamente. Y aún la tengo. Esto está abarrotado de personas que respiran y llenan el aire de calor humano.-

-Con que calor humano… veamos… ¿Qué pasa si hago esto?- besó su cuello lentamente hasta llegar al hombro y luego nuevamente hacia arriba hasta su oído.

-Que…que me siento bien.- suspiró- ¿Por qué no nos despedimos ya?-

-Porque aun faltan 16 minutos…- Seeley seguía concentradamente con su tarea.

-Oh, vamos, Booth, no seas tan estricto…-

-Oh vamos Brennan, no seas tan ansiosa… ya tendrás lo que quieres-

A Brennan los minutos se le hacían eternos, algo ilógico pero así los sentía exactamente. Diez minutos antes de que cerraran el local Booth la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaba la mayoría de sus amigos para despedirse, entre besos y abrazos dieron por terminada la velada y cada uno de los asistentes abandonó el lugar. Cuando alcanzaron la SUV vieron a Ángela montarse al carro del tipo que había estado mirando, ambos rieron ante la situación, ella sí que cumplía su palabra. Aproximadamente unos veinte minutos después llegaron al apartamento de Brennan, por fin, dijeron ambos para sí, el camino hacia allí no había sido nada fácil entre las miradas que Booth le lanzaba a ella y las caricias que Temperance seductoramente le daba a él, en el ascensor el panorama no fue distinto, la tensión no se podía disimular por lo que apenas se abrieron las compuertas literalmente corrieron hacia el apartamento cerrando la puerta de este de golpe.

-Ya deseaba…que… llegar…llegáramos… a casa…- intentaba pronunciar entre beso y beso, arrancándole a Booth la camisa, literalmente.

-Lo sé…- Seeley la acorralaba contra la pared mientras se esforzaba por desabrochar el cierre de su vestido.

-No puedo más…- buscaba a tientas la forma de quitarle el cinturón- Booth… ¿quieres que tengamos un hijo?-

-Creo… que esto… ya lo habíamos discutido…-

-Sí, es cierto- Seeley lanzó su vestido al suelo mientras ella acababa de desvestirle- Necesitaba asegurarme, ¿sabes?, por… si querías intentarlo…-

-Eso ni me lo preguntes, que me puedo pasar la vida intentándolo- le sonrió.

-Entonces que así sea…- murmuró mientras él la cogía para llevarla a la habitación.

Como una incesante lluvia, así sucedía. Metafóricamente, como una tempestad en invierno. Cuando empieza puede dar miedo por la intensidad de sus truenos, puede dar frío por la temperatura del agua, puede resultar molesto por el continuo relampagueo de los rayos… pero todo eso sólo al principio. Después resulta excitante, caluroso, placentero. No había nada mejor que una lluvia de besos, un intenso movimiento acompasado o una ardiente caricia. Porque al principio todo comienza siendo una provocación, un reflejo, una imaginación; y termina siendo la mejor tormenta de todas. Después, un suspiro. Dejarse caer sobre otro cuerpo y sentir el contacto de ambas pieles. Respirar el aroma y permitirle al corazón ir más despacio. Llega la calma. Poco a poco el latido vuelve a la normalidad y desaparecen las nubes. El suelo queda mojado por la lluvia, pero es una sensación pacífica, relajante.

-Estoy muy cansada…- susurró Temperance, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Tengo esa habilidad- bromeó el.

-Y muchas más…- le acarició el pelo.

-¿Crees que haya sucedido hoy?- le acarició el vientre suavemente.

-No lo sé. Me gustaría pensar que sí. Sería para escribir un libro, ¿no crees?-

-¿Cómo eso de planta un árbol, ten un hijo y escribe un libro?- le miro ilusionado- Creo que solo te falta uno…-

-Sí, más o menos. Proezas de un papá en el FBI.- rió- Puede ser un éxito en ventas.

-Jaja… muy graciosa-

-Perdona, cariño.- le besó la mejilla- ¿Sabes? Desde que te conocí, jamás pensé que llegaría a estar contigo.-

-Lo mismo digo… pensé que nos mataríamos antes del primer mes de trabajo juntos- rió- pero ya ves… las cosas funcionaron bien-

-Yo estaba segura de que podía gustarte físicamente, pero no mi forma de ser. Siempre he creído que espanto a la gente por ser directa, sincera, fría, insensible… y nadie quiere conocer nada más de mí.-

-Pues pensaras entonces que estoy completamente loco, porque esas precisamente fueron las cosas que me hacían acercarme más a ti, eras completamente distinta a todo lo que había visto antes-

-Eres el primer hombre que se molestó en profundizar en mis sentimientos, en enseñarme a ver la vida de otra forma, en conseguir que me mostrara más tal y como soy. Tengo mucho que agradecerte, Booth…-

-El agradecido soy yo, somos bastante diferentes intelectual y económicamente, jamás pensé que te fijarías en alguien inferior a ti-

-¿Inferior, Booth? Tú no eres inferior a mí. Puede que gane más dinero, puede que sea más inteligente en mi campo… pero tú tienes valores que yo jamás podré tener y te admiro por eso. Hay cosas para las que yo no sirvo. Por ejemplo, para arreglar una tubería.- rió.

-Pero no saber arreglar una tubería no tiene ni la más mínima importancia- rió- ¿Me admiras?... ahora me siento importante- volvió a reír.

-Escucha, señor Booth- le dio en el pecho con el dedo- Eres mi mejor compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amante… y te lo digo de corazón, como a ti te gusta, no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda superar el cómo me haces sentir cuando me miras a los ojos.-

-¿A sí?- le miró fijamente- ¿Y qué exactamente te hago sentir?-

-Me siento amada. Siento que también soy capaz de compartir esa conexión. Es lo que me une contigo, Seeley. Nada metódico, nada intelectual, nada ético. Aunque no tengamos nada en común, cuando te miro sé que eres como mi otra mitad.-

-Quién creería que la racional Dra. Brennan podía ser tan romántica…- le besó suavemente en los labios.

-El romanticismo no es más que un movimiento literario del siglo XIX, el cual se caracterizaba por la imaginación y la sensibilidad. Yo no estoy imaginando, ni siendo sensible. Te digo las cosas tal y como las pienso.-

-Pues eso para mí es ser romántica…- volvió a besarla.

-¿Me quieres?-

-No… más que eso-

-¿Cómo es más?- se abrazó a él, recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Es más porque te amo y eso es mucho más que querer-

-Y suena mucho más comprometido también.- sonrió, acariciándole el rostro- ¿Crees que yo te amo también?-

-No lo sé… me gusta pensar que sí-

-Nunca he pensado tener un futuro con ninguna de mis antiguas relaciones. Contigo lo hago constantemente. ¿Eso es amar?-

-En parte… si, es proyectarse en el futuro con esa persona pero también es no poder vivir el presente sin ella, es querer estar juntos en todo momento, no poder quitártela de la cabeza e incluso contar los segundos para volver a verla…-

-Eso es muy hermoso, Booth….-

-Así es… muy bonito…- sonrió.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, abrazados. Cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Pensamientos importantes, hermosos y complicados. Cada uno imaginaba y también recordaba; el momento en que se vieron por primera vez, su primer abrazo, su primer y "accidentado" beso, las palabras que se habían dicho, el primer "te quiero", el segundo… actos que poco a poco van transformando una vida.

-Booth…- giró la cara para mirarla- Te amo.-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó curioso.

-De verdad.-

-Wow… esto es como un sueño- se acomodo para poder besarle lentamente.

-Es real. Soy tu realidad. Y quiero estar contigo siempre.-

**--FIN—**

**N/A: ¿Comentarios?**


End file.
